


Flynn's Detour

by RockOn2k4



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Circuit Sex, Group Sex, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOn2k4/pseuds/RockOn2k4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn wanders through the lively sector of the city, looking to re-group with Tron. He finds out just how similar, yet different the pleasures of the digital society really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flynn's Detour

Well, things certainly had taken a very... interesting turn.

As Flynn walked with the two Programs clinging to his arms, following Zeta into the very ambiguous looking room, he tried to recount just how he'd gotten here. Not as if this was the most outrageous thing to happen to him today, but it was definitely unusual.

It started after Flynn unceremoniously crashed the Recognizer...........

That he vividly remembered. "I'm fine! No problem..." He remembered stumbling into the city; for a few minutes, Flynn simply stood there in the middle of the street, taking in his surroundings with complete and utter awe. "Wow, this town is full of live ones!" The architecture was more wild, creative, buildings and skyscrapers twisting into intricate designs, everything lit up with colorful circuits. A variety of Programs passed him--some wearing giant robes, others in--a bikini? Flynn admittedly stared at that one a little longer.

Eventually, a Program in what was almost like a retro-futuristic car braked in front of him, honking angrily for the gaping glitch to get off the damn road. Flynn scampered back to the sidewalk, nearly bumping into a woman wearing a full body, circuit striped suit with large, 1960's beehive hair. There were little biolight decorations clipped to glossy locks that almost looked like bees, too. She glared down her nose at Flynn before arrogantly walking around him.  
But that's when Flynn caught the trickle of music coming from down the alley beside him. Curiously, he followed the sound. Weaved down and around the alley, and when he stepped back on the sidewalk, color was suddenly splashed over him, turning his white and blue suit pink and red.

Flynn looked up, his eyes glowing the same vibrant pink as the neon sign above the dance club door.

\-----LINXED-----

The beat of the music was infectious. To him, it almost sounded like an instrumental version of Dead or Alive's "You Spin Me Round". "Interesting", Flynn thought. Apparently music exists here just like back home. Flynn walked fast across the street, stopped at the front door. Lights flashed and bounced off the walls within, vibrating from all the noise. He noticed the blue bouncer guard near the entrance, a similar appearance to the guards that kept shoving him around the holding cells. The bouncer seemed distracted, lingering away from the door to flirt with a couple of identical twin Programs. Not one to shy away from breaking the rules, Flynn quickly and quietly slipped inside before he could get caught (or at least prodded with the guard's staff).

And, Flynn realized as Dini, Rayna, and Zeta stepped aside to let him into room first, this was where things got interesting.

Flynn beamed; oh, he'd definitely come to the right place. It wasn't very different from clubs in the real world. Same premise, loads of people gyrating and shaking their asses on the dance floor. But as Flynn turned to avoid bumping into a waitress, he saw something that wasn't that common in a real world dance club setting.  
He glanced around inside the club. It seemed to be split into two -- The Programs were dancing with each other on the right side of the room. Some of their outfits were outrageous-- besides the fact that full helmets weren't worn, it seemed like 80's fashion flair was exaggerated in this world. Maybe this was what Programs wore outside of the games. The male programs sported crazy hairstyles -- some with mullets(Flynn was highly amused by the sight of it), others with BIG heavy metal hair, and some sporting a new-wave style, locks of hair covering one eye. Their suits were still skintight, with some elaborate designs and others shamelessly rocking circuit-covered bulges that would put David Bowie to shame.  
The ladies were just as outrageous. Some had HUGE, crimped hair, others were rocking side-ponytails. Many of them had circuit-covered headbands... and then Flynn noted that to him, they looked like they had all just stepped out of a dance or workout class. Circuit-covered leotards, off-shoulder shirts, belts and legwarmers with glowing lines. Tall, short, skinny, curvy, didn't matter, they all seemed to have their take on that style of outfit (and it looked like they were proud to be rocking it!)  
The closer he got to the center of the club, it seemed the left side was designated for those wishing to sit and relax. Relaxing, however, included more than a couple drinks and good conversation. In fact, he was certain that a Program was giving a dude a lap dance back in one of the corners.

So, Flynn supposed, dance slash stripper club? Either way, no one seemed to mind. Just went about their business. And nothing got too hot or heavy.

"Like, who's the major hunk?"

Flynn whipped around, and was suddenly almost face to face with two Programs. Both girls--one with blue circuits, the other purple, and they had predatory smiles on their faces and a glimmer in their eyes.

"Are you, like, new here?" the blue Program asked, sweeping in. She playfully traced her fingers on his chest. "'Cause, I'm so sure I'd, like, remember a hottie."

"You're, like, coming on too strong, Rayna!" Dini scowled. But then she was at Flynn's side, running a hand down his arm. "We don't wanna, like, scare away this hip kitty."

Flynn laughed. "As a matter of fact, I am new here. Just got into town, you could say."

"What's your name, cutie?" Rayna asked. She leered. "My name's Rayna."

"And I'm Dini!" She gave off an inviting, excited grin.

"Rayna, Dini--cute names," Flynn replied, and the girls giggled. "I'm Flynn."

Rayna chuckled. "Well, Flynn, you wanna break a sweat?" She playfully put her hands on her waist and popped her hip slightly to one side, like a pinup pose, or maybe a hyperactive dance instructor. Flynn thought both.

Dini threw her arms around Flynn's arm. "'Cause we'll, like, get your circuits pumpin', hunky boy!" she snickered.

Flynn still felt a little disoriented, but... Well, Hell. When in Rome. "Heh, sure! I won't turn down a challenge!" he agreed, unconsciously flirting back, but he made a mental note to get a drink when he was close to the bar.

Dini and Rayna squealed, and Flynn found himself dragged onto the floor. Immediately, the Programs started dancing--they were quite good at it, too. "You guys professionals?" he shouted over the loud music.

Dini slid up to Flynn, bumping hips with him. "You could, like, say that," she purred.

"We're, like, very physical," Rayna smirked. She took Flynn by the hand, sending playful energy pulses from her circuits into his fingers. "Like, come on, lemme hear your body talk!"

Flynn felt a little lightheaded. "Y-Yeah, I noticed!" He glanced around the dance floor, attempting to keep up with the girls who were dancing very close to him. "Everyone seems so, er, friendly here!"

"Like, whatta mean?"

"I guess being open like this is the norm..."

Dini ground up to his left, Rayna on the right. "Of course," she teased, "maybe you're not used to this, but you've got the style down!...besides, you're mondo sexy!! 'Fer sure!!"

Flynn's cheeks were hot. "Well, thank you, ladies." He felt himself loosen up, and soon he was up to speed with the Programs. He twirled Rayna around, dipped Dini; they laughed as they alternated between one another. Dini stood in the middle, Rayna and Flynn sandwiching her. She moaned, circuits turning violet, and Flynn's pants suddenly felt a little too tight, if there was even a way to even adjust or take them off.

Rayna leaned over Dini's shoulder, her mouth so close to his. "Are you, like, groovin', Flynn?" she hummed.

Flynn wanted to seal that space. His entire body felt electric, on fire. And he might have kissed her had they not been interrupted with a very cheerful: "Leave a little room for the third wheel, gals!"

Flynn recoiled from Dini at the sight of the guard. Ah, shit, had he been-- "Oh, Zeta, you like, made it!" Dini squealed. She and Rayna rushed over, throwing their arms around the guard. He hugged them back.

"That, like, dipwad MCP is working you like some datapusher!" Rayna scowled, pursing her lips. Her annoyance disappeared once she remembered who was them. "Hey, Zeta! Meet Flynn!" She gestured to the blinking User behind them.

Zeta chuckled. "Flynn, huh? Never seen you before." His face looked a little familiar to Flynn, just wasn't sure to who; but he was fairly handsome, packing a bit of bulk.

Dini latched to Flynn's side, hugging his hips. "He's, like, new in town," she swooned.

"And, like, not a bad dancer, either.... isn't that right, gamer boy?" Rayna added, giving Flynn's helmet a little tug.

"That so? Well, then." Zeta stepped right up to Flynn, brushing a finger beneath his chin. Flynn swallowed. "Show me what you got, new guy."

Flynn's heart skipped a beat. "... Are you sure you can handle it?" he sneered. Unconsciously, Flynn's right hand reached around, and for a second, lightly groped Zeta's firm buttcheek. Circuits under Flynn's fingers flared brighter. Zeta momentarily gasped and laughed in surprise.

Dini and Rayna laughed as well. "Oh, I like this one," Zeta hummed, winking. "Good find, gals!"

"Enough of the yappin'!" Dini exclaimed, and Rayna cheered. "And a one, and a two, and a three, here we gooo!"

And, honestly, given his surroundings, the energy, the beat, the fact that he was still in awe over the fact he was inside a computer, Flynn lost track of time as they danced. It might have been ten minutes to an hour in game grid time, he wasn't sure.

Dini and Rayna danced like the girls in music videos back home. Madonna, Cyndi Lauper, Paula Abdul, Olivia Newton-John... Their hips swayed, hair and ponytails whipping back and forth; their hyper-mixed style both professional and yet unique and flexible. Flynn had been a bit more hesitant with Zeta, but like a chameleon, the Program slipped from guard to party-goer in seconds flat. He jumped between the girls the first few steps before gliding up to Flynn. It surprised the User how up front Zeta was, simply wrapping his arms around his hips, grinding up against him.

This entire place was just one giant lovefest.

Ten minutes to an hour, Dini was on Flynn's right, Rayna his left, and Zeta behind, their bodies pressed against him as they rocked in a slow shimmy. He felt warm, and for the first time since he arrived, very safe; Zeta's strong arms looped around his waist, Dini's head resting on his shoulder, Rayna's hand squeezing his.

"I think he's ready, ladies."

Flynn looked back, Zeta's lips brushing against the back of his ear. "Ready for what?" he asked, and momentarily stiffened. Oh, shit--was this some sort of trap?

Rayna and Dini instantly knew what he meant. "Like, fer suuure" Dini giggled.

"Ready for what?" Flynn laughed. "C'mon; you guys've been prettttty open with me so far. Tune me in, dudes!"

Rayna leaned in to whisper (standing on her tippie-toes), "This was all, like, totally foreplay."

"And you could use the energy," Zeta smirked. Dini giggled behind her hand.

Flynn was still a bit weary. "Foreplay, huh?" He grinned; too damn curious for his own good. "Well, then by all means, let's move this to the bedroom." Flynn didn't even know for sure if Programs even had a concept of bedrooms, let alone sex... or even taking their grid suits off. Maybe he was about to find out....

And that was how, nearly 2 hours later, Flynn found himself standing a the threshold of a giant, secret room of writhing, moaning Programs. He gaped; there were at least a dozen people, all pinned up to a giant energy field mounted on the wall. Circuits flashed white, violet, and blue, and whatever they were doing, they sure were having fun.

After all this, Flynn finally managed to speak again: "Uhh." Well, at least he tried.

"Figured this would be, like, your first time," Dini snickered. "This is one of the few remaining energy walls that, like, the MCP hasn't reprogrammed. Don't worry; it won't like hurt or anything!"

"Well, like, it might be torture... But only in like the best way possible." Rayna giggled.

"It's a secret though," Zeta added, holding a finger to his lips.

"It looks like we walked into the middle of an orgy."

Rayna swat him on the butt. "Cheeuh!"

Zeta tilted his head. "Does it bother you?" He seemed a little surprised that Flynn appeared shocked. He chalked it up to the fact he was looking at an energy wall not frying its "captives" alive.

Flynn swallowed dryly. "No, uh, just... just surprised you got one of these thingies!" he lied. But he wasn't bothered. Just... Everything was so damn new to him; if they knew who he was, they'd give him a break. But he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So, like, whatcha say?" Rayna asked. "You could use the energy!"

Flynn was distracted by an obscene cry from the room. He noticed that it came from a Program who appeared to be in her early 40's. He was absolutely entranced by what was happening. Sparks of light darted and danced across the lower extremeties of her leotard. Small yips of laughter would escape her as the sparks darted between her legs. A bright beam of light darted across the wall and reached the bottom of her hips. It appeared that her body absorbed the pulse, and in process, was ever-so-slowly traversing her groin in a line of light, almost looking like a scanner. Her giggling expression immdiately turned into concentrated grunts of "yes, yes". She was undoutedly nearing her climax. All of this as her body was pinned to the wall, arms spread and feet planted.  
It looked and sounded positively delicious. Dammit. And he could hear Lora's voice in his head, right now, telling him he took too many risks. But, hey-- He was here, and chances are, if he ever got out, he'd probably never come back. (Assuming this wasn't some warped dream that felt very, very real.)

Flynn looked between the three, very eager Programs, back into the room. "... Let's do this, Programs!" he shouted, and the girls burst into excited giggles.

"'Kay, but, watch your first step, Flynn~" Dini hummed. Flynn went to ask what she meant, but then Dini pushed him into the room and-- Suddenly he was flying through the air, picked up by some magnetic force, pulling him to the wall. He was shocked, at first, but when he landed--despite how hard the surface looked, the wall felt strangely soft. Like a texture he'd never felt before. He stood, pinned to the wall, feet barely touching the floor, arms stretched to his sides and magnetically pinned to some odd, diamond shaped panel.

"Beauty before age," Zeta laughed, stepping aside. Rayna gave him a little butt slap, too; Flynn watched as the girls entered, immediately picked up by the same force. They laughed the entire way, and seconds later, they were pinned to the wall beside him. Zeta took a deep breath and dove in; he did a twirl during his flight over, landing expertly next to Dini.

"Like, you're such a dorky show off!" Rayna teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"So what now?" Flynn asked.

"Just wait a micro-second..."

So Flynn waited--and it wasn't exactly an entire second, either. Because one minute he was awkwardly standing against the wall, held down, wandering if he'd gotten in over his head, and the next-- Flynn gasped, eyes widening, as the first burst of energy rushed through his body, through his very bones. It was... He wasn't sure how to describe it, but the sensation was strong enough to keep him from focusing on thinking right now.

Flynn breathed; his body was tingling. When he looked down, he noticed--his belt and toga were derezzing. Bit by bit; he whipped his head aside, saw Rayna -- her shirt cloth was gone as well, leotard and all accessories intact.The wall behind them rippled.

Rayna moaned, sinking back into the energy swelling around her. Dini's accessories were gone, too, and she whimpered, chewing into her bottom lip. Zeta was taking deep breaths, Adam's apple bobbing against his throat.

Flynn was entranced by what was occuring all around him. Then another wave of energy rolled over him, and once more he bucked off the wall with a small cry. Electricity had the hairs on his arms, the back of his neck stiff; warmth, almost tangible and manifested, slid like honey down his torso, pooling at his groin, and Flynn squeezed his eyes tight enough to see stars, whining when that very same warmth started to... to...

He wasn't sure what it was doing, but it felt like a stroking hand. Two hands, actually, working a tedious, expert pace. He looked down and saw the circuits on his abdomen bright and flaring, with white sparks of light dancing across. He still was in his grid suit, yet it strangely *felt* like he was exposed, being worked and teased. By now he felt like he was fully erect, probably harder than ever before, yet the suit was still skintight and intact. It seemed almost impossible, and the pleasure was equally unbelievable. Flynn grabbed his bottom lip between teeth, and glazed eyes looked to his new friends.

Equally "suffering." Rayna was whining and mewling, grinding her hips into empty space, her pert breasts bouncing. Dini rolled her head back with a groan, legs like jello, knees trying to lock. Zeta's fingers dug into the wall, and he moved his hips into thrusts, as if riding into something. All of them experiencing the same physical effects. The circuits between legs were burning brightly, specks and sparkles dancing all across.

Their squirming bodies, their desperate noises--well, the energy didn't need to give Flynn that extra boost.

"You... you guys..." Flynn croaked. Moaned as a blast from the wall ran into his hip, the energy beginning to scan through. The blue suit lines surrounding his groin shimmered a dazzling bright aqua. For a few seconds, it felt like his head and glans were being pumped and teased. "Ooooh, boy!"

"M-My first time," Dini gasped, "l-like you-- I couldn't w-walk for--for microcyc--!" She finished with a loud groan.

Rayna panted. "R-Remember Cache?" she received a titter from Zeta. "Nn, didn't n-need a wall for h-him!" She laughed, wiggling her rear, breasts bouncing once. "Like, soooo g-good!" she finished with a high-pitched whine. "His energy was nasty and d-d-elicious! We interfaced o-o-ver a game platfo--orm t-toooouuooo!"

Flynn closed his eyes. The energy kept darting between his legs. It felt like fingers were fluttering along the length of his sac and shaft. "Oh, baby, t-tell me more," he laughed, and suddenly he felt so damn high.

"Y-You ever got to p-play with C-Cache?" Zeta asked Dini. His head snapped aside, drool trickling from a corner of his mouth, eyes squinting momentarily. "His body was to de--derezz for! R-rubbing against him--oh User, it was perfect."

Flynn bucked with a yelp. "Y-You're makin' me j-jealous, Zeta!"

Dini sighed. "Cache, n-not my style. Cute, b-but..." She grinned weakly. "Ferro was, like, m-mmmuch cuter."

"Ooh!" That might have been Rayna telling her to go on, or just her moaning, it didn't matter.

"U-Used to p-play in the games!" Dini gasped. "G-Good with his, like, h-hands!"

"N-Not as good as like his b-best friend Gigi's ha-hands. Gigi had an e-even better t-tongue--" Rayna's giggle burst into a howl. A line of energy scanned up along the length of her crotch and back down again. She rose off the wall, as far as it would let her. "Oh User oh User oh User," she whimpered, eyes shut. She thrust down into that energy vibrating and pulsating inside her.

"Y-Yes?" Flynn breathed.

Fortunately the others didn't catch it.

"I-It's more a-aggressive than usual," Dini whispered. She looked down her body, ripples of energy dancing across her chest. "W-Wonder what's got it all l-like juiced up?"

Maybe Flynn had an idea, but he wasn't going to share it.

"J-Just give me more!" Zeta snarled, taking in the deep thrusts between his legs. "Fill me, please!"

"F-Flynn!" Rayna yelped, looking to the man on her right. "W-Who was y-your best interffface?"

Flynn chortled at the term. He swallowed, hard. "... Sexy little Program c-called Lora. L-Legs that wouldn't q-quit. Smokin' b-body. Go--User, her e-eyes, though... M-Man!" And if he closed his eyes again, maybe he could see her face, maybe he could see Lora between his legs, pumping his cock in her pretty manicured hand.

Dini's eyes twinkled. "L-Lora sounds ss-super cute!" she said.

Zeta called back, "Introduce us s-sometime!"

Flynn laughed. "Oh, m-maybe. Maybe."

The waves continued, teasing every inch of their bodies relentlessly. Flynn could feel climax coming in fast. He whimpered; no, not yet, not yet, just a few more minutes. It seemed the Programs who got here earlier were still going at it. Perhaps being a compilation of coding and ones and zeroes gave you extra stamina.

Damn, Flynn was a little jealous.

Locks of Dini's crimped, curly hair fell over her face. "H-Harder!" she whined, bouncing down. As if obeying, the next wave of energy crashed through her system with a bit more force. "Mmnn! S-So good!" she cried.

"Nn, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Rayna mewled, desperate and anxious and so tantalizing. She opened her eyes, whimpering behind her lips as another scanning line of energy ripped through her circuits, between her legs, right into her belly and up along her breasts, settling to caress her cheeks lightly in popping sparkles, almost like a lover would.

Maybe this thing had a mind of its own. Maybe it was happy the Programs brought a User to feast on today. Who knew--no one particularly cared, either.

"I--I'm gonna--" Zeta choked, twisting left and right. "Oh, User, I'm gonna over---overload, I feel the pow----the power----"

Flynn was the first to experience the final rush. When it hit him, he wailed. It's almost as if he was discovering masturbation again for the first time. All of the circuits on his suit and helmet were a blinding bright blue. His eyes were shut, mouth open like he was about to yell, although he remained silent. The only thing he could focus on was the overwhelming feeling of release. It felt like his manhood was furiously pulsating and contracting, the circuits on his suit oscillating and pulsing with each wave of pleasure. It radiated from his groin and throughout his entire body. And he wasn't the only one--the rush went through each and every Program along the wall simultaneously. The room was filled with cries, snarls, and heavy breaths. Flynn managed to let out a few gutteral moans as the orgasm crested and began to slowly go down. He kept breathing and sighing heavily as the pleasure kept radiating, slowly dissipating into aftershocks.

Rayna sunk back with a high-pitched keen, circuits turning pure, blinding pink. Dini shrieked, rising almost completely off the wall. Zeta choked down his scream, legs stretched out and toes curling until they cramped.

Seconds later, the once glowing wall was now a dim, exhausted red; whatever power holding them in place retracted, and each of the spent Programs fell boneless onto the ground. Fortunately it had been padded in preparation. Flynn sunk into what looked like a furry, grid-patterned pink bean bag, he figured; he didn't care, just laid there, evening his breathing.

"H-Have fun?"

Flynn opened his eyes; the figure above him was a blur, but blinking a couple times, he finally saw Dini smiling down at him expectantly. He looked down on his body, surely expecting a wet, sticky mess near his belly, but there was nothing of the sort. His suit looked like normal.

Flynn took a deep breath. He felt his cock twitch twice with the last remnants of the orgasm, his circuits flaring quickly. It may have been his cock, he still wasn't really sure exactly how it worked in this world. He could honestly care less in that exact moment. 

Did he have fun?

"O-Only the frickin' best!" Flynn laughed and sat upright, throwing his arms around Dini and pulling her into a kiss. Dini groaned against his lips, clung onto his shoulders. A second later, Flynn sat back, panting, the Program a bit dazed. "That rocked!"

"Heeey!" Rayna whined, stretched out on the cushions beside them. She twirled a finger over the belly circuits on her leotard, lips pursed. "Like, whatta about me?" she pouted.

Flynn smirked. He leaned over, one hand on her thigh; dipped in and kissed her, this time slowly but just as passionately. Before he could go up for air, Zeta's hands were at the sides of his head, lifting him up, and Flynn took a gulp before taking the Program into a kiss. A little hungrier, but nothing he didn't mind.

Rayna reached a hand over to Dini laying beside her. "Like, we made, like, a new friend today," she snickered.

"And he's like, a total hunk!" Dini squealed, and squeezed her friend's fingers.

Flynn exhaled, falling back into the cushions. He laid there for a while, listening to the cooing and purring of the exhausted Programs. Zeta slid his hands over Dini and Rayna's shoulders, pulling them closer. They reached help pull Flynn on top of them.

"I wish things were like this all the time," Dini whispered. The optimism was gone in her voice.

"That grody MCP," Rayna growled, balling her fists, "he's gonna, like, derezz the entire Grid!"

"But Tron'll stop him. He just has to," Zeta insisted, but even he didn't sound completely convinced.

Flynn frowned, listening to them. "... The MCP's a real asshole, huh?" He slowly sat up, running a hand through his unruly hair.

Rayna blinked, looking confused. Her eyes slowly darkened. "Yeah. Like, he's the total worse! Half of my like workout buddies and students were like forced to participate in the games or like be derezzed!"

"Places like this would be, like, banned! Shut down forever! He'll like take out the entire town. Turn us all into like mindless datapushers," Dini snapped.

Zeta shook his head. "A lot of us have been forced under his command. He's gotten so powerful, we're not even sure we can fight him. Especially with that weasely little virus Sark working under him."

Flynn stared outside the door. Programs were already leaving. He sat back, scooting in closer. "Things'll change," he said firmly, and met their curious gazes, "trust me. Things'll change."

They weren't sure why, but Dini, Rayna, and Zeta believed him. He looked out the door, towards the fringe edges of the bright village. He knew he had to begin the search for Tron.


End file.
